


Gold is The Color For (Non-)Traditional Shadowhunter Weddings

by isvbellelightwccd (carlosthescientist_official)



Series: tmifemslash bingo fics [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, also i love calling jace 'jace four-names', clary and alec r Best Friends i lov their friendship so much, there's a severe lack of clizzydia and i Want This To Change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-27 06:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7606942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlosthescientist_official/pseuds/isvbellelightwccd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They got married in a mundane chapel, dressed in gold.</p><p>(short drabble to go along with <a href="http://isvbellelightwccd.tumblr.com/post/149527383820/tmifemslash-bingo-clary-x-isabelle-x-lydia-gold">this edit</a>. clary x isabelle x lydia + gold.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold is The Color For (Non-)Traditional Shadowhunter Weddings

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short drabble that goes with my clary x isabelle x lydia + gold edit [here](http://isvbellelightwccd.tumblr.com/post/149527383820/tmifemslash-bingo-clary-x-isabelle-x-lydia-gold).
> 
> for the tmifemslash bingo

They got married in a mundane chapel, dressed in gold. It’s partly homage to Clary’s mundane upbringing, and partly because they knew it was pointless to sit around and wait for the Clave to catch up to the times. They’d be long dead before their relationship was even remotely okay in Idris.

With the gold, it was the closest the three of them were ever going to get to a Shadowhunter wedding.

It was beautiful, to the point where Simon started crying before anyone even walked down the aisle, and, when the vows were said and rings were exchanged, Lydia had kissed Isabelle and Clary passionately before throwing her bouquet into the crowd of guests, Luke and Jocelyn and Simon and Raphael and Jace and Max, sitting on Alec’s shoulders as he watches Magnus make stars and hearts and flowers with his magic, and even Raj and Meliorn and everyone they’ve ever loved.

‘Is it weird? Seeing your ex-fiancée get married to your little sister?’ Clary’d asked Alec, laughing.

‘I hate you.’ He’d replied, even as he pulls her into a bone-crushing hug. 'Angels, I’m _so_ happy for you.’ He whispers in her ear. Clary cries, because this is everything she’s ever wanted.

Later, they’d debated over who got to carry the other two over the threshold of the institute. Isabelle brought Clary and Lydia inside after an intense game of rock, paper, scissors.

‘I love you, Lydia. I love you, Clary.’

‘Love you both. So much.’

‘I love you, Clary. I love you, Isabelle. With all my heart.’

They fall asleep clinging to each other. They never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://www.isvbellelightwccd.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/izzylightwcod)
> 
> max lightwood's death was completely unnecessary and had no relevance to the plot of tmi, therefore he is alive. who kills a kid off _just_ so some couple can get together?? wyd cc.


End file.
